


The Intern And The Ad Exec

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gardner Vance hosts a party and Brian meets Justin for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian couldn’t believe that he was made to come to this hob nobbing party of Vance’s, there were many better things he would rather be doing.

Brian managed to escape the boring old fart from Randal pharmaceuticals and he snuck out to Vance’s garden

“Boring isn’t it?”  
“Shit you scared the fuck out of me”  
“Sorry I thought you saw me”  
“Well I didn’t”  
“Again sorry, so are you hiding as well?”  
“From who?”  
“Our host”  
“Yeah, are you here with your parents?”  
“So to speak, I’m Justin by the way”  
“Brian”  
“So do you work for vanguard or are you a guest”  
“Partner in vanguard”  
“Oh your that Brian”  
“What Brian?”  
“Your Brian Kinney my dad has mentioned your name a few times”  
“Saying what?”  
“Mostly that you’re a son of a bitch, but that you’re a good ad man”  
“And your dad is?”  
“He works at vanguard to”  
“Your not going to name him are you?”  
“What do I look like I was born yesterday?”  
“Actually you look like you are far to young to be out this late”  
“I’m eighteen”  
“Really”  
“Yeah I’ll show you my birth certificate if you don’t believe me”  
“No I’ll take your word for it”  
“So are you going to hide out here all night?”  
“Well what do you suggest?”  
“Well I know which of the bedrooms that aren’t in use”  
“Bit forward aren’t you?”  
“Don’t get anywhere not being that way, so are you coming?”

Brian nodded his head and followed Justin to one of the empty rooms

 

Justin stepped through the doorway and was pushed back against the door

Brian kissed Justin, just lightly at first, then deeper. Brian sucked on Justin’s bottom lip Brian then ran his tongue over Justin’s lips, Justin parted his mouth slightly Brian then glided his tongue along the inside of Justin’s mouth. 

Their hands busied themselves and quickly they were both naked, Justin was lying on his back on the bed, Brian was kissing his way down Justin’s body.

Brian reached over to where he left his trousers to retrieve a condom and lube, he opened the condom packet and put it on himself.

Brian then flipped open the lube and squirted some onto his hands where he warmed it up.

Brian took two of his fingers wetting them with the lube then he slowly pushed one of them into the Justin’s hole. After a few moments, he added the second finger, allowing Justin to adjust. Once he was sure the boy was ready, he began to move his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm

Justin was groaning, Brian raised Justin’s legs to his shoulders and positioned himself at Justin’s hole. He entered Justin slowly, a little at a time, until he felt himself buried deep inside his warm ass. When he felt Justin begin to push back, he knew it was time. He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the tight hole, realizing that he had never experienced anything like this before. As he felt his orgasm building, he reached down to stroke Justin’s cock, knowing that Justin was as close as he was.

Brian felt Justin’s body tighten around him, sending him over the edge, and into his own climax. They lay there together, trying to get their breathing under control; Brian eventually got up to dispose of the condom.

Justin was the first one to speak

“Well I think that we had better be getting back to the party”  
“Yeah sure”

They both got dressed  
Brian looked around the room for a pen and paper, he wrote down his address and phone number and gave it to Justin

“If you want to meet again call me”  
“Okay”

So they left the room and ran into Vance

“What are you to doing up here?”  
“Well we were” Brian was lost for words  
“I was giving Brian the guided tour”  
“Is that all?”  
“Why what else would it be?”  
“Just remember what we agreed Justin”  
“Look I told you I would behave didn’t I so come on relax dad”

Brian was stunned.


	2. The Intern And The Ad Exec

Brian left the party soon after finding that Justin was Vance’s kid so he went for a drink at Woodys. When he got home he found Justin sitting on his doorstep.

“It’s about time you got back, it’s freezing”  
“Well maybe you should go home to your daddy’s nice warm house”  
“Oh you’re pissed about that”  
“What about finding out I fucked the bosses kid?”  
“Can we talk about this inside?”  
“Fine but your not staying”

So they went inside  
“So talk”  
“I know I should have mentioned about him being my dad”  
“Yes you should have”  
“Okay I’m sorry”  
“If that’s it you can leave”  
“But you wanted to see me again”  
“No I didn’t”  
“Yes you did”  
Justin showed him the did of paper with his address and phone number on it  
“Okay I did but I’ve changed my mind”  
“Why?”  
“You’re kidding me right?”  
“No”  
“You’re the senior partners kid, do you have any idea what he would do to me if he found out that we had sex?”  
“Well he would probably fire your ass”  
“Yes”  
“Okay fine, I’ll see you Monday”  
“Wait Monday?”  
“Yeah dad wants me to stay out of trouble so he said that I have to intern at vanguard”  
“He never said anything to me”  
“Does he have to?”  
“Justin you can’t work there”  
“Well I’m going to have to if I want to stay in Pittsburgh”  
“Shit”  
“Yeah, later”  
And Justin left the loft grinning

Brian was trying his best to avoid Justin but it was proving impossible as the art department kept putting Justin on brians accounts to help him and Justin was making it very clear that he still wanted to take things further with Brian, so Brian told Justin to come to his office as they needed to sort some things out.

“So you wanted to see me?”  
“Yeah sit down”

So Justin sat down

“What happened at the party was a one off”  
“You have already said that”  
“Yeah well it doesn’t seem to getting through to you”  
“Oh I understand completely, you don’t want to see me in that way again but you have to understand I do”  
“It’s not going to happen”  
“We’ll see, anyway I have to get back downstairs mark is looking for any reason to get rid of me”  
“The bosses son?”  
“He doesn’t know I’m Vance’s son”  
“Why not?”  
“Well for a start my surname is Taylor not Vance and I’ll bet even money that you didn’t know that he had a son?”  
“Your right I didn’t”  
“That’s because I’m the embarrassment, the disappointment”  
“Whys that?”  
“Well he was married to wife number two when he had an affair with his secretary, my mother”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah and I don’t suppose getting expelled from six schools in the last two years helps either”  
“You haven’t?”  
”Oh I have”  
“So what are you doing here now?”  
“Well after finally graduating from a school I decide to go to college here”  
“Which one?”  
“Pifa,”  
“And your dads paying for you to go?”  
”Yeah well he has to, the court said that he has to pay my schooling up until I graduate college”  
“Then why has he got you working here?”  
“To keep an eye on me, so I will stay out of trouble”  
“You’re doing well at it, sleeping with his business partner”  
“Yeah, I have to go, I’ll see you around”


	3. The Intern And The Ad Exec

Brian was in his car driving to debs for dinner when his cell phone rang

“What?”  
“Is this Brian Kinney?”  
“Yeah”  
”I’m detective Robinson from Pittsburgh PD”  
“What do you want?”  
“Do you know a Justin Taylor?”  
“Yes”  
“He has been arrested and he gave you as his contact details, he wants you to come and get him”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“He will have to stay in the cells overnight”  
“Fine I’ll be there as soon as I can”

Brian quickly turned the car around and headed for the police department. When he got there he was told that Justin was being let off with only a warning so he was free to go. The officer returned with Justin and Brian walked out leaving Justin there, Brian had reached the car by the time Justin had caught up with him

“Hey any chance of a ride?”  
“No you can walk”  
“Come on its miles from home”  
“Get in”  
“Thanks”

Once in the car Justin was trying to engage Brian in conversation but he didn’t want to talk so Justin decided to just stay quiet. Brian pulled up outside debs house and Justin opened the passenger door but Brian told him to stay in the car and he would be back in five minutes.

So Brian went into the house

Deb- “it’s about time you got here”  
Mikey-“where have you been?”  
Melanie-“you know the asshole probably just wants everyone to have to wait for him”  
Lindsey- “come on it’s Vics birthday he wouldn’t do anything to spoil it”  
Brian-“I just came by to drop this off” handing Vic his birthday present “I’m sorry Vic but I have to go again but I will be back”  
Melanie- “so what you got to do?”  
Brian-“it’s private”  
Mikey-“ who the hell are you?”

They all turned around to see Justin standing in the doorway

Brian-“I told you to wait in the car”  
Justin-“I have to pee”  
Vic-“ top of the stairs second on the left”  
Justin-“thanks”  
Melanie-“ so the something he has to do is a someone to do”  
Mikey-“ who is that?”  
Brian-“ his names Justin I’m giving him a ride home and then I’m coming back”  
Deb-“ no what he means is he’s going home to ride him and then he’s coming back”  
Mikey-“ma”

Justin came down from the bathroom

Justin-“I’ll go back out to the car”  
Vic-“do you want to stay for some birthday cake?”  
Justin-“yeah sure”   
Brian-“no he doesn’t he has to leave now”

Justin’s face dropped

Justin-“yeah I should go”  
Deb-“no if the kid wants to stay he can”  
Mikey- “no he can’t he’s not family”

Brian looked at Justin and saw that he really wanted to stay

Brian-“ fine we can stay for a little bit”  
Justin-“thanks”  
Melanie-“so Brian have you been trawling high schools now?”  
Lindsey-“ Mel”  
Melanie-“what he doesn’t look more then fifteen”?  
Justin-“I’m eighteen”  
Deb- “so how do you two know each other?”  
Justin-“I’m interning at vanguard until I start college”  
Brian-“so Michael how’s your comic book going?”  
Mikey-“not so good you should see what whose illustrators are charging”  
Justin-“why don’t you try art schools”  
Mikey-“what?”  
Justin-“try art schools, look you will get just as good artists there and you won’t have to pay them as much as a qualified illustrator”  
Mikey-“that’s rubbish”  
Lindsey-“actually that’s a good idea”  
Melanie-“how the hell did you end up with a trick that’s got a brain?”  
Brian-“fuck off I’m only taking him home I have some work to catch up on”  
Deb-“is that asshole Vance still working your hump off?”  
Brian-“lets not talk about work”  
Deb-“ why not you seem to have brought a little piece of work with you tonight”  
Brian-“deb you don’t understand”  
Deb- “understand what, what I don’t understand is why you don’t tell that bald prick where to get off?”  
Justin-“yeah why don’t you?”  
Mikey-“yeah Vance couldn’t run that agency without him, Vance is a first class asshole”  
Brian- “we have to leave now”  
Melanie-“yeah he’s running out of good fucking time”  
Justin-“ no he won’t do it again, he said that I was to much trouble first time”  
Mikey-“ whys that?”  
Justin-“something about fucking the bosses kid twice not being a smart career move”

Everyone at the table was stunned into silence  
Brian-“we are leaving, now!”  
Brian grabbed Justin by the arm and practically dragged him out of debs house

“Get in the car and keep your fucking mouth shut”  
“Sorry”  
“Just don’t speak to me or you can walk home”  
“Okay but before I don’t say another word I just wanted to say thanks for coming and getting me”  
“What the hell were you arrested for?”  
“Possession”  
“Of what?”  
“Drugs, well weed”  
“Great just what I need, a druggie”  
“I am not”  
“Why the hell you call me anyway?”  
“Because if I called anyone else they would have told dad”  
“What makes you think I won’t?”  
“Because if you were going to you would have told him by now”  
“Does he know what kind of kid he has?”  
“What a dope smoking, business partner fucking kid?”  
“Yeah”  
“He knows that I smoke dope but he doesn’t know about us sleeping together”  
“Why didn’t you tell him?”  
“About what happened with us?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well he would fire you and send me away”

Brian pulled up in front of Justin’s building

“Well home sweet home”  
“Do you want to come up?”  
“Justin I meant what I said, I can’t fuck the bosses kid”  
“You have already fucked his kid, what does one more time matter”  
“No, I’ll see you at work Monday”


	4. The Intern And The Ad Exec

Brian entered the diner and sat at the booth with Ted and Emmett, Debbie came over looking very angry with Brian

“Okay what have I done now?”  
“That boys far to young for you”  
“That is why I’m not with him”  
“What boy?”  
“He’s fucking the bosses kid”  
“Shit!”  
”I’m not, yes I fucked him but I didn’t know that he was Vance’s kid at the time”  
“Shit how old is he?”  
“18”  
“You fucked the bosses 18 year old kid?”  
“He’s not a kid”  
“Just leave him alone Brian, he’s far to young for your shit”  
“Appearances can be deceptive, he can more then handle my shit, it’s his shit I can’t handle”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What I mean is that he is a whole heap of trouble wrapped in a cute blonde body, so can I have a coffee to go and hold the lectures”

So Brian got his coffee and went to his office where he was greeted by Vance

“Hello Brian I was wanting to talk to you”  
“What about?”  
“Justin”  
“What about him?”  
”Well I know that you’re working on the Napa restaurant account so I want him to handle all the artwork for it”  
“Why him?”  
”Because it’s not a huge account and I need him to stay out of trouble so I want you to keep him occupied”  
“I’m not a babysitter”  
“Look Brian lying all my cards on the table, he is trouble he has been from the day he was born, I have a very important client coming today so if he is here with you he can’t be causing any mischief and it’s not a request it’s an order so he will be here at 10.30”

Vance left a fuming Brian waiting for Justin to arrive

Justin arrive at 10.30 on the dot, Brian was still angry about having to baby-sit but he still tried to put it behind him and get on with the job at hand. They had been working hard for a couple of hours and Brian found himself relaxing and enjoying working with Justin. Brian found that Justin wasn’t such a screw up once you got passed all his barriers. They finished the presentation in record time so Brian told Justin that he would buy him lunch as a thank you but Justin told him that he had a better idea.

 

Brian could feel the heat of Justin's lips on his own and it caused a tightening in his groin. The need to feel Justin was too much to bear and before Brian knew what was happening, he found his hand on the boy’s crotch. Brian moaned out loud Justin got the message and he opened his mouth. Once Justin's lips parted thrust his tongue deep inside. 

Brian lifted Justin’s shirt over his head, tossing it in the corner of the office. Brian removed all of his own clothes before he removed all of Justin’s.

 

Brian positioned himself between Justin’s legs as they were lying on the floor by this time and sat up on his knees, reaching over to his trousers to get the condom and lube. After putting the condom on and squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers he slid first one finger then a second into the tight passage. He could feel Justin begin to relax after a few thrusts and knew it was time. When he pulled his fingers out he heard Justin groan at the loss. He placed Justin’s legs on his shoulders and positioned his cock at Justin’s waiting hole. 

Brian pushed his cock inside little by little, giving Justin time to adjust to the size. Justin groaned at the pleasure/pain of having Brian inside him. Once he was buried deep inside Justin he stopped moving waiting for a sign that he could continue. When he felt Justin relax he started moving slowly at first, in and out, enjoying the feel of Justin’s warm hole wrapped around his cock. Brian felt Justin start to meet his thrusts and knew that the boy was ready for more. Picking up the pace, Brian began to pound into Justin, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Justin reached up and put his hand at Brian’s neck pulling him down for a kiss, only breaking apart when the need for oxygen became too much. As much as Brian wanted this moment to last forever, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. He reached down and grabbed Justin’s cock giving only a few pulls before the boy reached orgasm-causing Brian to fall over the edge in his own earth shattering orgasm. They lay there together trying to get their breathing under control. Brian slowly pulled out immediately to dispose of the condom.

“So are you still against fucking the bosses kid?”  
“Is that what this was about?”  
“No of cause not but I like you and I know you like me”  
“Okay I do”  
“Well what’s the harm”?  
“He will fire my ass if he finds out”  
“Well we’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t find out”


	5. The Intern And The Ad Exec

Brian and Justin were sleeping when they were woken by the ringing phone

“What the hell do you want?”  
“Keep your pants on asshole”  
“What do you want deb?”  
“Are you coming to dinner tonight?”  
“Yes”  
“Good oh and bring your boyfriend”  
“What the fuck!”  
“Don’t lie to me Brian I know you have been seeing rather a lot of that little blonde”  
“Okay maybe a little”  
“Well bring him tonight”  
“He might be busy”  
“Well wake him and ask him”  
“What?”  
“I’m not stupid I know that he is probably asleep next to you right now, I’m right aren’t I?”  
“Hang on, Justin”  
“Um yeah”  
“What you doing tonight?”  
“Nothing why?”  
“Debs invited you to dinner tonight, do you want to come?”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah really”  
“Yeah I’ll come”  
“He said he’ll come okay see you at seven”

Brian hung up before giving deb the chance to answer

That night at debs Brian was the last to arrive and he brought a very nervous Justin with him

Br- will you calm down they don’t bite  
Ju- look I’ve never been invited to anyone’s family dinner before  
Br- not even one of your dads  
Ju- your kidding right, my presence has hardly every been recognized by him  
Deb- are you two going to stand there all night or are you coming in

Once inside the house Brian and Justin sat at the two empty places at the table

Mel- so whose your friend  
Br- this is Justin most of you met him a couple of weeks ago  
Mike- yeah he turned up uninvited to uncle Vics birthday dinner  
Vic- it wasn’t uninvited I asked him to stay and it’s good to see you again Justin  
Ju- thanks  
Mel- so why are you doing with an asshole like him  
Ju-he is not  
Mel- well you certainly don’t know him  
Ju- I think I know him well enough  
Ted- so how come you’re still fucking the bosses kid  
Br- well I don’t think that has anything to do with you  
Mel- wait a minute your Vance’s kid  
Ju- yeah  
Mel- great so where does that leave Gus when you get fired  
Br- that’s wonderful Mel think about your self  
Mel- I’m thinking about my son  
Br- yeah-well Vance has no idea so I won’t get fired  
Ju- you don’t have to worry about Brian getting fired  
Mel- oh and whys that  
Ju-dad won’t fire him  
Mel- why not  
Br- yeah why not  
Ju- because it doesn’t affect the business so it won’t bother him but if it starts affecting his business he’ll care  
Mel- you’re his son he’ll care, god if Gus dated somebody like him I would care  
Ju- well my dads not like you  
Mel how do you mean  
Ju- he’s just not

The rest of the dinner went relatively well and Brian whispered into Justin’s ear about going home to fuck so they quickly left

Back at the loft 

“Justin”  
“Yeah”  
“Would your dad really not care about us seeing each other”?  
“Yeah he would give a damn”  
“I’m sure he would”  
“Brian he doesn’t even tell people he has a son”  
“Well maybe he just wants to keep his private life private”  
“Look he had an affair with his secretary who decided that she didn’t want to be his mistress but his wife so she decided to get pregnant to force him to leave his wife, so she gets pregnant he denies the kid is his so I am then born. Paternity testing is then done I am then proved to be his son, wife leaves mistress gets excited but then daddy dearest decides that he doesn’t want to be father so mistress takes him to court where dad is told to pay maintenance and all my schooling so mistress is happy because she has next best thing his money and I have a maintenance check father”  
“Yeah but he has you interning at vanguard”  
“Yeah and you babysitting”  
“You know about that”  
“Yeah look don’t worry I gave up on having him as a decent father years ago so can we go and do what we left the dinner for, please”  
“Sure”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Intern And The Ad Exec

Vance was still giving Brian the babysitting Justin jobs but he didn’t really mind as it meant that he got to spend more time with Justin but he just wished that Vance would give Justin a chance.

Vance still kept referring to Justin as his no hoper kid and despite Brian telling him that maybe if he got to know Justin better then maybe he would change his opinion but no he just want to believe that he was no good.

Brian and Justin had spent the night at Babylon and got out of the car outside the loft 

They couldn’t control themselves and they were practically having sex up against the car when they heard someone clearing their throat, Brian looked around ready to tell whomever it was to fuck off but he came face to face with Vance

“Shit”  
“Dad what are you doing here?”  
“Well I don’t need to ask you that question”  
“Look maybe we had better go upstairs and talk about this there”  
“No Brian don’t worry he’s been doing this kind of thing for years you have just been taken in by him”  
“I have not been taken in”  
“Of cause you have, he’d fuck a goat if he thought it would cause me embarrassment”  
“Oh and I couldn’t be seeing him because I want to can It, it has to be about you”  
“Justin calm down”  
“What I can’t believe is that you got taken in by him”  
“He hasn’t taken me in”  
“Look Brian you have to end this now”  
“Why?”  
“Because he will bring you down to his level”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“End it or your fired”  
“Dad you can’t do that”  
“What’s it going to be, your career or him?”  
“Him”


	7. The Intern And The Ad Exec

Justin couldn’t believe that Brian could have given up his job for him like that but he decided that he couldn’t let him do it so he went to see his father.

“What do you want, Justin?”  
“You to give Brian his job back”  
“He made his choice”  
“Has him seeing me really changed his work or his attitude to work?”  
“That doesn’t matter, there is no way in the world would I allow you to screw up my business”  
“So you fire Brian cause you think that I am a screw up?”  
“Yes”  
“What if I finished it with him, would you give him his job back then?”  
“Yes”  
“Okay then”

Brian was looking on the computer for advertising jobs when Justin let himself into the loft

“Hey where you been?”  
“Just out, look Brian we need to talk”  
“About what?”  
“Us”  
“What about us?”  
“Well things have been fun but t5hey have run their course so I think that we should stop seeing each other”  
“You what?”  
”I’m saying that it’s over”  
“Last night I gave up my career for you and now your telling me that it was for nothing”  
“Yes come on you were told what I was like you can’t say that my father didn’t warn you”  
“Yes I know he did but.. Wait a minute is that where you were this morning?”  
“What?”  
“Was you with your father this morning, is that what this is all about?”  
“No”  
“Yes it is what did he tell you?”  
“He didn’t tell me anything”  
“Justin don’t lie to me”  
“I’m not”  
“Justin”  
“Okay fine but it was me I told him that I would leave you if you had your job back but you have to understand you have Gus to consider”  
“Justin I can get another job and could even start out on my own my job doesn’t matter, what matters is that I love you”  
“You what?”  
“I love you, nothing else matters”  
“You love me?”  
“Yeah”  
“Oh well shit”  
“Is that all your going to say”?  
“No I um love you too”  
“So this dumping me stuff is forgotten?”  
“Yeah stuff dad”  
“Yeah stuff him”


End file.
